island retreat
by Mido-Sama
Summary: Quatre goes on a much needed vacation only to have his entire life tossed for a third, and much deeper time. 4x5 past, 4x2 past, 1x2 subtle, 4xDorothy, future couples that i wont say so they are a surprise


****

Island Retreat

__

By: Mido-Sama

****

**Warning: 4x5 past, 4x2 past, 4xDorothy, 1x2 subtle; Shounenai/Yaoi; Some OOC

__

**Disclaimer: In the event that an executive from Bandi happens to read this fanfic: I don't own the characters. I use GW to write fanfiction so that I can round out and define my writing capabilities. I don't make any money off of this. So don't sue me, you wouldn't get very much money.

CHAPTER ONE:

"But Master Winner-" The woman tried to convince the blonde man that a cruise was a bad idea.

"Enough Noin! ENOUGH!" Quatre stopped in his trek to the corner window office he loved so much. Angrily he turned around and looked directly into the brown haired woman's eyes. "I brought you up here, I can send you back down." He hissed through his teeth. "Now, I want a vacation. I want an ocean. I want a boat. And what I want is more important than what you feel is beneficial for me or the company." Quatre glared at the woman harshly. "Now, if you have any problems with my longings, shove it up your ass so all that I hear is a muffled voice. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Master Winner." The brunette bowed away with a bitterness in her mind and a tear down her cheek allowing a now very perturbed Quatre Winner to his office. Once inside the not-so-cozy room he reclined in a leather full-back chair and sighed a heavy sigh of exasperation and loneliness. The man owned the most wealthy companies on all of the colonies and earth, he had over 5.8 billion dollars of free cash that wasn't even invested in stocks, buildings, new small businesses, law firms, and bonds. His wealth was enormous, and everyone knew it. He had been pampered his entire life and could imagine nothing of any other way of life. The blue-eyed man slouched and rested his head against the table top, an escape away from everywhere is what he needed. So he called for a cruise on earth somewhere in something called the pacific ocean. Things were now set in order, all except for one thing: his wife. Just at this brilliant moment the phone rings.

"Hello. Winner speaking." Only a few select people have access to the number directly with out going through his secretary, so he pauses to recognize the voice at the other end of the phone. 

"Hey, _honey_, it's me." A voice exaggerates the pet name with a foul distaste.

"Oh, hello Dorothy, how are you this fine day?" Quatre starts the conversation as if nothing is wrong, not hint of sarcasm in his voice, but the intent of it obvious.

"Well, the day was fabulous until I received a call from Noin informing me that you are going on a cruise? What is this nonsense about?" The girl on the other end was frustrated. Quatre leaned back in his chair. The woman only loved his money, never did she love him. He didn't love her either, they married to please publicity. 

"I want to go somewhere without cameras, interviews, lawyers, bank accounts, money, or _you_." Quatre hissed the last word.

"Well fine, you do that. I'll just take a few thousand out of the bank and go shopping to make up for it!" The girl blew a hateful kiss into the phone and hung up.

"Money can't hurt me." Quatre whispered before hanging up the phone roughly. He picked it up again though, to make a change. "Une?" He called to his secretary in the phone.

"Yes Master Quatre?" The girl stated promptly.

"I do not wish to return home, get me a shuttle to earth for this afternoon, I wish for the cruise boat to depart tonight, and have someone buy me enough comfortable clothing that suit the weather and time I will spend in the pacific rather than take clothing from home. Is that understood?" He slouched on the desk.

"Yes Master." Une smiled into the phone.

"Thank-you Une. I will be sure to add a few hundred to your check this week for your added efforts and kindness." With this he hung up so that a thank-you could not be given. There was a soft side to the man, he appreciated kindness, and rewarded it with the only thing he knew: money. With that all in order the man began a round of calls to several company managers that worked directly under him, informing them of his absence. One of the associates, Chang Wufei, Quatre didn't like to talk to, but had to.

"Chang." Came the bland greeting.

"Hello, Chang? It's Quatre Winner." A pause gave enough time to make both of them feel awkward about their past together. Wufei cleared his throat. 

"What can I do for you?" The Chinese man was obviously uncomfortable. He and Quatre had had an affair, a horrible word what they shared, a few years earlier. Quatre had been married for five years, and Wufei was newest to the crew of wealthy business owners. It was a known fact that Quatre was not happily married, and had had a one-night-stand once before with Duo Maxwell. How Wufei and he came to be something more than co-works was very complex, but in short: one day the blonde just made a move on Wufei. They lasted over seven months, and were very happy. Many people noticed a positive change in both of them. Until the press got hold of their relationship and, once again, to save Quatres face, like his marriage, he killed their relationship. 

"Yes, I just called to inform you that I am taking a four-day cruise on earth and that all priority Earth business affairs will be handled by Heero Yuy, he is already aware of the situation. Duo is handling his usual load at Heero's insistence." Quatre paused in his explanations, the company knew of Heero and Duo's relationship, but it was to be kept silent, and Quatre respected that.

"Earth?" Wufei asked.

"Yes Chang. Do you think you can handle the L4 affairs for me while I am away, you are the only person I trust is capable enough to keep things in order." Although their relationship had been roughly washed away, Quatre still trusted Wufei over his other associates. L4 was one of the prime settlements that needed finishing, and Wufei was the only one that Quatre felt comfortable enough to leave it with.

"Absolutely, Quatre." Wufei agreed, also the only associate who did not refer to him as 'Master'. 

"Thank-you. Good-day." Quatre hung up the phone before any kind of social chat could begin, he didn't need people thinking they were together a second time, it would ruin all he stood for. The colonies and earth had become a very conservative people, run by very conservative authority; Homosexuality was not something looked well upon. The boy slouched again against his desk, this vacation was exactly what he needed. The phone rang. "Hello. Winner speaking." He ran over the phone as usual.

"Yes, Master Quatre, I have set all your plans in order." It was Une. "Be at the shuttle station by five."

"Is that all?" Quatre secured that all issues were truly set in order.

"Yes master." Une finished.

"Thank-you." With the parting words Quatre hung up the phone and rested.

Five o'clock came sooner than expected, the blonde was sitting in his first-class seat, chair reclined with head sets on and music playing gingerly in the background. The shuttle trip would be about seven hours, in that time he would sleep, read, sleep, read, have a bit of tea, and sleep some more. This was a vacation, and he meant to keep it that way, he brought along with him no phone, no laptop or any other type of communication. He wanted to be completely isolated from the world he was just leaving. Earth was the perfect place to do that. There would be no cold Gundainium rooms on earth, no satellites, no artificial gravity, artificial light or color. All would be real, real grass, real sunshine, real dirt, he could not wait.

****

More? REVIEW!


End file.
